uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Wicked Shades
Wicked Shades is the 19th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 97th episode overall of the series. Synopsis When Pizza Steve borrows Uncle Grandpa's sunglasses, he sees things in a whole new light. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus Minor Characters *Nameless Woman with Purple Bikini Top *Muscular Guy with Purple Trunks *Nameless Guy with Stiff Hair *Man Chugging Cola *Nameless Man with Blue Cap *Fat Beach Goer *Two Bikini Babes *Guys Around Campfire *Guys in a Truck *Nameless Guy with Blue Trunks *Speedboat Driver *Flies *Bat *Wisdom Skull *Guardian of Perception of Pleasure *Guardian of Visions of Truth *Crab *Dog *Guy with Beach Ball *Guy Eating a Hot Dog *Nameless Lady with Green Swimsuit *Nameless Tanned Man *Monstro *Chalk Frankles *King of the Beach Competition Host *Nameless Lady with Purple Swimsuit *Nameless Man with Green Trunks *Nameless Man with Yellow Trunks *Nameless Lady with White Bikini *Nameless Man with Short Hair *Nameless Man with Sunglasses *Nameless Man with Broken Arm *Nameless Man Laughing *Nameless Man with White Shirt *Nameless Man with Red Trunks *Nameless Blond Laughing *Nameless Man with Teal Trunks *Nameless Woman with Olive Bikini *Nameless Man Buried in Sand *Italian Sunglasses Salesman *Worms *Nameless Kid with Purple Trunks *King of the Beach Competitor 1 *King of the Beach Competitor 2 *King of the Beach Competitor 3 *Nameless Guy with Party Shirt *Nameless Guy with Wavy Hair *Nameless Man with Grey Beard *French Man *Nameless Guy with Dark Teal Trunks *Nameless Blond with Olive Swimsuit *Paramedic *Zebra Head (Pictured) Plot People are enjoying spring break at the beach, the RV is water surfing and it goes into the air and lands in a guy's sand castle. Uncle Grandpa pops out from the RV cockpit yelling SPRING BREAK! and he asks Belly Bag if he's ready for Spring Break, he tells him that he can't wait to work on his tan and meet beautiful beach bags by the sea. Uncle Grandpa yells SPRING BREAK! again and starts slapping Mr. Gus to get his attention, he asks Mr. Gus if he wants to see his sick abs, Mr. Gus questions what abs as Uncle Grandpa turns his head around, revealing a set of abs behind his head and Mr. Gus finds it sick. Uncle Grandpa asks Pizza Steve if he's ready to chill on the beach, Pizza Steve tells him that he already enrolled himself in the king of the beach competition, he tells him that he just has to arrange his shades and he asks Uncle for which position he thinks looks best, Uncle Grandpa likes them all. Pizza Steve throws his mirror in Uncle Grandpa's face and charges at the door saying HERE COMES THE KING OF THE BEACH! Pizza Steve is blocked by a window in the door, Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that he forgot to mention that he had installed a sliding glass door to keep all the flies off his delicious beach meat, Pizza Steve says that it doesn't matter and puts his shades back on, when he puts them on, he notices that there is a inconsistency in his tint, Pizza Steve realizes that his last pair of cool dude shades are ruined, he begins to cry about how he can't win the beach competition with a broken pair of shades. Uncle Grandpa mentions to Pizza Steve that he has an extra pair of cool dude shades in the glove compartment, this excites Pizza Steve and he runs away, Uncle Grandpa warns him to not grab the ones that are cursed. Pizza Steve arrives at the glove box and opens the door, revealing a staircase leading into a cavern. Pizza Steve arrives at the bottom of the steps and a demonic voice starts to speak, it saying WHO STEPS FORWARD Pizza Steve introduces himself, a skull rises from the chest and tells him THOSE WHO SEEK TO SHIELD THEIR EYES MUST CHOOSE FROM PERCEPTION OF PLEASURE, OR VISIONS OF TRUTH, THE CHOICE MUST BE WISE OR YOU MAY REGRET IT! Pizza Steve tells the skull to spare him the rhymes and tells him to give him the cool ones on the left. The cursed glasses appear before Pizza Steve and states that they're WICKED SHADES! The guys all head out the RV as Uncle Grandpa continues to yell SPRING BREAK! Pizza Steve also celebrates and puts on the wicked shades for the first time, the shades give off an explosion and Pizza asks for their opinion on how he looks, Uncle Grandpa thinks he's cool while Mr. Gus is concerned of where he got those shades, Pizza Steve puts the shades to his eyes and he sees Mr. Gus as monster, Mr. Gus repeats himself and Pizza Steve is horrified. Pizza Steve calls Mr. Gus a demon, Uncle Grandpa asks him what's the matter and Pizza Steve sees him as a hideous crab monster. Pizza Steve pulls the shades down and he tells Uncle Grandpa that he's fine and that he needs to check something, Pizza Steve then realizes what his new shades can do. Someone who is Pizza Steve's fan comes up and asks him to sign his CD set, Pizza Steve sees him as a hellish demon and immediately takes off the glasses and condemns them as evil. Pizza Steve's fan thinks that he's just some ordinary slice of pizza that's gross and walks off to go eat worms. The King of the Beach Competition Host walks up to Pizza Steve with his posse and tells them to look at this ordinary slice of pizza, everyone on the beach including Uncle Grandpa are laughing at Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve puts the shades back on and tells them to not worry that it's just him PIZZA STEVEEEEAHHHHHH! everyone cheers for Pizza Steve as he walks away scared straight. Pizza Steve is sitting alone on the shore, a guy selling sunglasses approaches Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve tries to buy a pair of his sunglasses, the guy gets mad telling Pizza Steve that he doesn't serve boring pizza pie and tells him to run along. Pizza Steve puts the shades back on and the salesman recognizes Pizza Steve, he tells Pizza Steve that he can give him his finest sunglasses for only a dollar, Pizza Steve is glad to see that the guy was scarier before and he reaches for his wallet, he opens his wallet and believes that it's full of worms and throws the wallet into the water. Pizza Steve tells himself that he has to escape this nightmare and goes to hide in the RV until it's all over, he bumps into Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve that it's OK to get nervous in social situations and that he gets nervous sometimes, he states that some people will find that hard to believe, Pizza Steve sees him as Three-mouthed-fire-breathing monster, Mr. Gus continues saying that he's always the life of the party and suggests that he join him in a nice round of video games, Pizza Steve slaps his hand away and tells Mr. Gus GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! and proceeds to run off, Mr. Gus decides to go eat worms. Uncle Grandpa is teaching a kid how to tide pool, he hears Pizza Steve crying nearby, Uncle Grandpa is happy to see the king of the beach and tells Pizza Steve that it's time for the King of the Beach competition now. Pizza Steve tells him I CAN'T! Uncle Grandpa thinks that Pizza Steve is so humble and scared for some reason. The competition host announces that it's time for the King of the Beach competition and tells the crowd to let's hear it for the contestants, everyone cheers them on. Pizza Steve doesn't know what to do, if he take the glasses off, he'll be humiliated, if he leaves them on, he'll lose the competition and be humiliated, he thinks to himself and he gets an idea. One of the contestants tells Pizza Steve that it's an honor to be competing with him, Pizza Steve replies with YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU GOBLINS FROM HECK! and he dashes off. The competition host thinks that Pizza Steve is getting a head start on his sandcastle, sandcastle building is the first and only stage. Pizza Steve begins to dig down while the other competitors are having difficulty making a castle, Pizza Steve is deep underground and the competition host thinks that Pizza Steve is really determined. After awhile, Pizza Steve is done with his castle, and the competition host skips the other contestants and goes inside Pizza Steve's castle, as he goes in, the door behind him closes. The competition host describes the architecture to the people outside, Pizza Steve is somewhere underground and watches as the competition host makes his way through the castle. The competition host begins to cry at the work Pizza Steve put into his decor and calling him an inspiration. The competition host continues down a narrowing tunnel and pokes his head at the end, where Pizza Steve is waiting, yells DEMON! and knocks him unconscious. Pizza Steve swaps his sunglasses, he bursts out of his sandcastle and tells the crowd of people that he loves to party, the people of the beach rejoice and declares Pizza Steve the king of the beach. Uncle Grandpa asks Pizza Steve if he had a fun time at spring break, and he tells Uncle Grandpa that he thinks that he's too cool for spring break and the people can't handle his cool. The two arrive at an ambulance where the competition host is screaming, he's telling them that he see goblins and sees that Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are the goblins and yells KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME! The paramedic closes the door and the competition host yells AHHHH! GOBLINS, STAY BACK BEASTS! The episode ends with the hellish view and Uncle Grandpa saying how much of a weirdo the competition host is. Trivia *This episode takes place during Spring Break. *The man building the sandcastle is foreshadowing the King of the Beach Competition later on in the episode. *This episode uses music from Vacation and Relaxation Land. *Uncle Grandpa had installed a sliding glass door to the RV, specifically to keep the flies off his delicious beach meat. *Uncle Grandpa has more sunglasses in his glove box, although a pair is cursed. *The glove box is shown to reveal a cavernous passage. *Pizza Steve yelled out the episode's title when he was presented with the Wicked Shades. *When someone puts on the Wicked Shades, an explosion happens on their face, as this is shown with Pizza Steve. *There is a man eating a hot dog that looks the same when viewed in the wicked shades. *There is a dog that is then viewed in the wicked shades and it has three heads. This is referencing how the shades are truly from Hell as the three headed dog is known as "Cerberus" or the "Hound from Hades" is the demonic dog that guards the gate that separates Earth from the Underworld. *If Pizza Steve is seen by anyone without his shades, they're think he's some ordinary talking slice of pizza. *When Pizza Steve is sitting by the shore, there is a regular slice of pizza by the trashcan, this is symbolizing how Pizza Steve should be feeling like trash this point in the episode. *According to Pizza Steve, the Italian Sunglasses Salesman is the only person who he thinks looks scarier as a human than a demon. **When in demon view, the shades the Italian Sunglasses Salesman is holding looks exactly like the wicked shades. *Sandcastle building is the first and only stage of the competition. *Pizza Steve's sandcastle is fitted with all sorts of gadgets made out of sand. **This could reference the SpongeBob Squarepants episode "Sand Castles in the Sand", where Spongebob and Patrick mad castles, gadgets, vehicles, and living armies out of sand. *Uncle Grandpa switched to a rock body for a portion of the episode. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa asking his friends if they're ready for Spring Break. **Pizza Steve looking at the world in a hellish view and freaking out. **Someone wearing the wicked shades, calling someone DEMON! **Someone saying that they're going to go eat worms. **Someone seeing Pizza Steve without his glasses and calling him an ordinary talking slice of pizza. **A crab being seen in many scenes during the episode. *Errors: **Even though the King of the beach competition didn't start, there are people gathered at the stage in the beginning of the episode. **The sliding glass door Uncle Grandpa installed looks like it wasn't installed inside, but rather outside. ***The glass door is barely noticeable, only showing the wavy lines that usually show on all the other windows. ****This is the only time in the episode the sliding glass door is referenced, as the guys walk out the RV later with no problem. **When Pizza Steve backs away from the glass sliding door after running into it, his sunglasses are fine, until the next scene is shown with him holding his glasses that has a crack in it. ***When Pizza Steve crumpled up his glasses, they sounded like it was made out of plastic, which the glasses shouldn't have crack too easily if they were made with glass. **The glove box is shown to reveal a cavernous passage, but in Say Uncle, it was shown to be a passage way between universes. **The people should've known that Pizza Steve is himself without his shades, unless there are other talking slices of pizza that they know of. **After Pizza Steve figured out the shades were cursed, he should've known that he was still wearing them and made sense of what everything actually is. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3